


Soothes The Soul

by facethefall



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethefall/pseuds/facethefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Sam practice Old Time Rock and Roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothes The Soul

"Do you think we could get one of these into the choir room?" Sam asks, jumping from Blaine’s coffee table and onto his couch, his hands plucking at the string of his air guitar. He looks absolutely ridiculous, his hair falling into his eyes as he headbangs to the song they’re performing in glee later on in the week.

"I think bringing a couch into the choir is one of the least crazy things we’ve done," Blaine says, laughing as Sam falls to his back and kicks his feet in the air. "You look absolutely ridiculous," he says fondly and Sam just wiggles his eyebrows, jumping off the couch and reaching for Blaine.

”Come on, let’s practice sliding,” Sam says excitedly, rushing off to the side of the living room as Blaine starts the song over on his iPod. The opening music starts and Sam slides into view, his heels catching and skidding on the bottom of his pants. He trips, steadying himself just in time before falling to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks. Sam’s fine, but clearly annoyed.

"This is so dumb. I can’t slide in jeans," he says, his hands quickly unbuttoning his pants. "We’re going to be in our underwear anyway , right?" He steps out of his jeans and tosses them across the room. "Besides, it’s not like you haven’t seen it before."

Blaine blushes and bites his lip, remembering how they had been down to nothing but their underwear the week before, barely fitting on Sam’s tiny twin bed as they let their hips rock together. “Tom Cruise wasn’t wearing tight boxer briefs,” he says, staring at the way the dark material clings to the tops of Sam’s thighs.

Sam gives him a lopsided smile and Blaine’s heart aches. “Tighty whities aren’t really my style,” Sam says, grinning as he slides across the floor on his socks and over to Blaine. He flicks at the button on Blaine’s jeans. “I think it’s only fair that you’re in costume, too.”

Blaine nods and quickly steps out of his jeans, kicking them over into a pile. Sam pulls the bottom of Blaine’s long white shirt up, peeking down and smiling. “Much better,” he says, his fingers snapping the elastic waistband playfully. Goosebumps break out along Blaine’s stomach and he readies himself for Sam to bend down and kiss him. “Now let’s finish practicing so we can show the guys tomorrow,” Sam says, shooting Blaine a wide smile before turning around and sliding into place across the floor. Blaine mumbles something about teases and starts the music.

They practice the dance number over and over, starting and stopping the music, falling to their knees and jumping around the room. Blaine doesn’t know the last time he’s had so much fun, his stomach cramped from laughing and his mouth sore from smiling, and he thinks it’s no surprise at all that he fell in love with Sam so easily.

The music stops and Sam collapses onto the couch, breathing heavily through his laughter, and tossing his dark Wayfarers across the room. He reaches up and tugs Blaine down too, until he’s a heap of laughter on the couch.

"Hey, when are your parents going to be home?" Sam asks, their laughter finally subsiding. He trails his fingers along the buttons on Blaine’s shirt, sneaking in between to feel skin.

Blaine swallows twice, trying to find his voice. “Not for an hour or so,” he says as he glances at the clock. “Why?”

Sam just shrugs, trying to hide his grin and Blaine’s certain he’s never seen anything cuter in his entire life. “I dunno,” Sam mumbles, but he’s pushing at Blaine’s shoulder and it’s clear what he wants.

Blaine turns and falls back onto the couch, shifting until he’s comfortable on his back, Sam following him down. There’s hardly any room on the couch, but Blaine slides his legs open and Sam fits his knees between them. He lowers himself slowly the rest of the way, groaning when their hips slot together, their cocks lining up perfectly.

"You’re already hard," Sam says, almost giddy. He moves his arms until they’re tucked underneath Blaine’s neck and Blaine wraps his own around Sam’s shoulders.

"So are you," Blaine gasps, arching up as Sam rocks down.

"Well duh," Sam says, dropping his head into the crook of Blaine’s neck, his lips finding the outline of Blaine’s jaw, his hips pushing down and grinding their cocks together.

Blaine never thought he’d get this much enjoyment out of rubbing against someone, especially with their underwear still on, not when he knows how much more there can be and how amazing it feels. But that was before Sam, and Blaine also never thought he’d get to feel Sam’s weight on top of him, pressing him into his couch, his hair tickling Blaine’s cheek and his cock a constant pressure against his own.

"Can you—" Sam starts, his voice trailing off into a groan as Blaine digs his fingers into the muscles on Sam’s back. "Like last time? Can you?"

Blaine remembers Sam’s quiet request the first time they did they, his shy voice whispering in Blaine’s ear. He immediately wraps his legs around Sam’s waist, his feet digging into the small of his back. It changes the angle, presses Sam’s dick into the base of Blaine’s cock, his balls rubbing against the crack of Blaine’s ass.

"Are you close?" Sam asks. Blaine loves how much this affects Sam, loves that he can’t hang on for more than a few minutes before he’s on the edge. But Blaine’s right there with him, his back leaving the couch as he arches up against Sam.

"So close," Blaine groans. "Sam, come on. Please.”

Sam’s moves his mouth from Blaine’s neck, sliding across Blaine’s cheek and presses his lips messily against Blaine’s. Blaine drops his mouth open, breathing harshly as Sam kisses him, their hips nothing more than an erratic mess.

Blaine can feel when Sam comes a moment later, his entire body tensing, his teeth digging into Blaine’s bottom lip. He pushes against Blaine a final time, pressure from Blaine’s ass up to his cock and that’s when Blaine loses it, clinging to Sam as hard as he can as his body trembles.

Sam slumps down against him but doesn’t move right away, both of them content to lay together as they catch their breath and come down. When Sam starts laughing it catches Blaine off guard.

"What’s so funny?" Blaine asks, pressing a kiss to Sam’s forehead.

"I can’t believe you just had sex with your socks on," he says, his whole body shaking with laughter.

"Oh my god, shut up," Blaine groans, punching Sam lightly in the shoulder.

"You don’t even wear socks with your shoes," Sam continues, trying to catch his breath.

"I forgot to take them off!" Blaine says, wiggling underneath Sam. "Get off if you’re going to make fun of me."

That just makes Sam laugh harder, wrapping his arms even tighter around Blaine and holding him close.


End file.
